transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Fusillade
Profile "There is no virtue in a proportional response." Wielding a set of razor-edged fanlike blades in robot mode, Fusillade can hold her own in single combat. In her B-1B Lancer mode, she utilizes terrain-hugging navigation and Mach speeds to punch her way past defenses to lay waste to strategic targets. Anyone foolish enough to mistake her large size for sluggishness risks being sliced wide open midair with her wing edges. Touchy about her airframe limitations, her specialization as a bomber forces her to work in a team setting. A bit too eager to please superior officers, she sometimes takes on more than she can handle, a condition exacerbated by her often brazen demeanor. Skills: Navigation:Air, Aesthetics, Military Tactics, Astronavigation, Haggling, Swordsmanship History Fusillade's origin was not that unusual, being produced in the creation factories on Cybertron during the major clashes between Decepticons and Autobots, somewhere in that 4 to 8 million year old window. Originally intended as a transport, the Decepticons soon turned their minds toward more offensive roles for the Transformer, whose name at that point was altered to her current moniker of Fusillade. Although her mission profiles never required her to serve in a scramble capacity, the dependence on others for her to perform her function bothers her, resulting in defensive, insecure behavior at times. When the energon energy crisis struck Cybertron right before the departure of the Ark and Nemesis, the massive demands of Fusillade's high performance alt mode and her relatively undistinguished record conspired to make her a prime candidate for storage in stasis. .oO(This is me, unconscious.) Serving on Earth and return to Cybertron: The pushing back of Decepticon forces on the resource-rich Earth spurred the revival of Decepticons, and Fusillade numbered among those restored to active duty. Her time on Earth was brief, just long enough to get refitted to a B1-B to match her Cybertronian form. The tour was short-lived, before the call to withdraw from New Crystal City was made. She's had time to think, and has deciding that performing to blend into the background will not combine well with the still-ongoing energy crisis. She is currently serving on Cybertron, with an optic on moving up in the ranks. Notes * This is a Fusillade shrine * Fusillade secretly loves Raindance because his wedge shape fits so well in her bomb bays. * Fusillade's bomb bays bring all the 'Bots to the yard. * Fusillade's rank is "Executrix." Any other -trix words you may have heard about her are strictly in an unofficial capacity. * Fusillade loves a good bombing. * Fusillade also secretly likes Jetfire in that 'throw rocks at that person during recess' kinda way. * Fusillade has kind of a crush on Cyclonus's ailerons and thrusters but he doesn't seem to notice her. He's so dreeeeamy. (Wait til she decides to jack his FTL systems.) * Fusillade always keeps her descent goggles close at hand in case she should need them unexpectedly for... descending. * Fusillade has a real strange relationship with Shockwave. * Fusillade thinks you should get it your own damn self, why are you bothering her with this trifling slag? * Fusillade once bombed a McDonald's in France, causing her to become a national folk heroine second only to Jean D'Arc. Rioting French farmers now chant her name while tipping over police cars. * If Fusillade ever became leader of the Decepticons her title would be Imperatrix. This is the only exception to item 4. * Fusillade knows that the best way to see if the White House is really there or not is to drop a bomb on it. * Fusillade believes that the method used in the above statement applies to resolving most of life's little issues. * Fusillade breaks the fourth wall by being in love with Nightbeat's player. Logs 2025 *Log: Fusillade, Activate! - Having newly returned to Cybertron from the withdrawal from New Crystal City, Fusillade descends upon the nearest convenient ranking officer for orders. *Log: Targetlock: Retoris Tunnel - A group of Decepticon fliers engage in an exercise of tactics by assessing the weak points of Autobot city design. *Fusillade Meets Fulcrum - While seeking repairs after Shockwave's punitive cannoning, Fusillade gets acquainted with three technically inclined Seekers. *The Cruel Tutelage of Shockwave - What, getting shot wasn't good enough for you? After being reprimanded for Beta Wing hazing hijinks, Fusillade gets inducted into an informal apprenticeship with Lord Shockwave with a hard first lesson. *Funnel Cake Wisdom - While watching the Monacus Olympics, Fusillade is joined Shockwave, who imparts some wisdom -- and gets her used to not questioning seeminly frivolous orders. *Raising Fences - In an offensive move, a joint Autobot, Junkion, and EDC force start to raise fences, in the shape of artillery emplacements, VERY close to Polyhex. *In Whatever Capacity - A certain bomber is informed that she will be moonlighting as a delivery barge for cargo intended to make the Autobots think twice about pressing their advantage at the outskirts of Polyhex. *Laying Caltrops - In an attempt to seal off the joint EDC-Autobot-Junkion advance on Polyhex, the Decepticons opt to make at least one of the ground approaches wholly undriveable -- by mining it. *Killarn Strike: Inception - Fusillade and Catechism report in to Galvatron for some pre-strike feedback regarding the metals factory. *Killarn Strike: Refinement - While fussing over the plans for the Killarn attack, Fusillade avails herself to the use of a tapebot that also serves as one of Galvatron’s primary stores of information. *Killarn Strike: Magic Time - The Decepticons spring their assault on Killarn with a vicious, structured attack. Bonus repair RP track included! *Killarn Strike: Loyalties Intact - After the strike upon Killarn, Cyclonus follows up with Fusillade to ensure that the success hasn’t gone to her head. *Shuttle Interception - The Decepticons intercept an Autobot shuttle. Fusillade loses a fight with windshield wipers. *Between a Sweep and a Hard MSE - Fusillade, where do you belong? Sticking her nose in the business of Medical Sciences and Engineering only seems to get her snubbed, but surely being called Air Commander doesn't entitle you to tell Scourge to 'stuff it', either! Silly goose. *One Pair Just Ain't Enough - Fusillade commissions Fulcrum to make a spare set of wingblades.Best served with "Vedi, Le Fosche Notturne." Illustrated! *Choose Your Fights Wisely - A still-functioning smart mouth, and a lack of custom parts, makes an Air Commander target #1 (at least for the evening) on the list of the Constructicons. *Aerospace Ascendent? - Fusillade seeks out advice about the fated future of herself and a large portion of Military Operations. Earthscorch and Chimera are IC and RPing! *Decepticon Lawn Darts - Decepticon Command coordinates on the upcoming offensive to ferret out the nature of the Neo-Sharkticon menace, while Motormaster initiates, and the ranking officers encourage, a gruesome recreational game. *Repair Bay Fetish Night - Or, "Choose Your Fights Wisely, 2" Fusillade goes into the repair bay with an injury from her custom weapons, and comes out with body art after a dogged refusal to engage in menial labor. Mopping? Pssssh, carve a pound of steel instead! *Imperial Maneuvering Lesson - The Military Operations CO and XO get a crash course lesson in maneuvering courtesy of some VERY hard knocks by Gundam Deathscythe Galvatron. 2026 *Where Everyone Knows Your Name - At a loss for what to do with a terribly sloshed friend and commanding officer? Navigate through a redesigned city, and stuff them in a room and pray for the best that no one minds that said room also happen to be your quarters, of course. Illustrated! *This is MY Mountain - Autobots respond to an intruder, and find themselves a very strange bird indeed -- one that sasses, and also provides a good sounding board for the puzzle presented by the looming Quintesson threat. Illustrated! *Anti-Neocron Planning - The Autobot and Decepticon leaders bring some of their upper ranking staff up to speed on the plans to bolster the Cybertronians against the pending threat of Neocron. *Understanding Neocron - Fusillade gets a rude awakening about what awaits the joint Decepticon, Autobot, and Junkion forces preparing to combat the looming menace of Neocron. *Smoke 'Em If You Got 'Em - A pre-doom drinking party takes on a whole new dimension -- several of them, apparently. Illustrated! *A Helping Hand - Fusillade gets an audial-ful from Jetfire over the ramifications of neglecting herself as he performs emergency maintenance. *A Second Opinion - Fulcrum reexamines Fusillade upon hearing that Jetfire oversaw extensive repairs to her frame, and expresses his distress at her oversight. Socialist practitioners do not approve of Western medicine! *Shockwave's Interrogation - Haven't seen a wholly creepy mentor in ages?� Well the best thing to OBVIOUSLY do to greet him is to be in the middle of being questioned by DCI! Moral of the story: Don't let Autobots stick their hands in you. *Neocron's Oceans - Fusillade and Jetfire assess the oceans of Neocron as a potential access point for weapons delivery. Illustrated! *Let's Blow Up the Oceans! - Decepticons and Autobots case out Metroplex and Trypticon for microwave array installation. *Saving Face - The Breacher Missile makes its debut. The best explosive Christmas present EVAR gets delivered to Fusillade. Santa wears red and white, right� Illustrated! *Bereft of Cineplex - Beware Air Guardians enraged by the loss of precious Cybertronian life -- no matter how bizarre. *Fusillade Goes BOOM - An Autobot-loaned high explosive reaches its shelf life while its carrier is in the middle of a report. The Constructicons get to have an Easter egg hunt. *Reconstruction of Fusillade - Scrapper successfully returns Fusillade's confetti'd body to life -- as the Air Guardian ghost of Christmas past. *Jetfire's Shadow - A brief encounter over the Pacific with an aerial doppelganger suggests that some IFFs are just better left unknown. With breacher missiles, it's all fun and games until someone gets reanimated. *Among the Urals - A simple visit to the Urals with Fulcrum becomes anything but when Fusillade has to control her undead appetite. 2028 *Swimming with the Sharks - Blitzwing returns from a long absence, and finds himself at the mercy of the vicious wit of two scorned fliers. *Escape From Cygnus Beta - Three Autobots, Paradigm, Mishap and Gantry escape from a Decepticon prison and await pickup. Nothing can go wrong now, surely? *Dr Sixarp - The vile galactic war criminal Dr Sixarp invites the Autobots and Decepticons to his secret bunker to bid for weapons of mass destruction. But he has an even eviller scheme up his sleeve... *Of Sweet Birds and Fly Cats - Retro WWII Mayhem! In neutral territories, with different bodies, it's easy not to ask your drinking buddy who they really are - until their teammates blurt out their names. Sometimes, you just can't plan out things like getting Sky Lynx to murder Spectrum... 2029 *Test Run - The Decepticons decide to test the new Pretender shells... by flattening P'yongyang *K'Tor Wheeling, Dealing, and Flat-Out Stealing - Decepticons make some dirty deals with space pirates to maximize their energon hauls after the K'Tor chain nova. SPACE PIRATES! *Constructi-Wrapup: Airbase Argosy Needs More LASERS - Scrapper writes a prescription for more DOOM. A minor miracle occurs when she is not confused by tech-speak. Players Fusillade is created/played by Heather http://heatherbeast.deviantart.com/gallery/, who has also temped Trypticon and Wildrider. She's taken a few stabs at playing Autobots, but none of the FCs ever really clicked with her. Alas!